This project aims to identify and develop inhibitors of GALK as a potential novel therapy for this metabolic disease. During this period, the collaborative team continued with its ongoing medicinal chemistry campaign to improve GALK inhibitory activity. Compounds of interest have been advanced into cell-based assays and animal models to further characterize their cellular activity. In addition, a cell-based Gal1-p LC/MS assay has been in development to enable direct measurement of the metabolite in cells and provide a much needed marker of on-target activity.